mylittleponyprzyjazntomagiafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
My little pony - Przyjaźń to magia
My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia (ang. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) – serial animowany produkowany przez Hasbro Studios w Stanach Zjednoczonych (scenariusz) oraz przez DHX Media Vancouver w Kanadzie (animacja; dawniej znane jako Studio B Productions), który oparty jest na serii zabawek My Little Pony i animacjach firmy Hasbro. Premierowy odcinek został wyemitowany 10 października 2010 roku w amerykańskiej telewizji abonamentowej na kanale The Hub, którego częściowo właścicielem jest Hasbro. Polska emisja na kanale MiniMini+ rozpoczęła się 15 października 2011 roku. Serial nadawany jest także w wielu innych krajach w ponad dziesięciu językach. Animatorka Lauren Faust została wybrana przez Hasbro na dyrektora kreatywnego i producenta wykonawczego serialu. Postanowiła ona zmienić styl serii poprzez pogłębienie osobowości postaci i nadanie serialowi przygodowego charakteru. Faust zrezygnowała z posady po ukończeniu pierwszego sezonu, ale pozostała producentem konsultingowym. Jayson Thiessen, reżyser nadzorujący, do drugiego sezonu stał się jego showrunnerem (osobą odpowiedzialną za produkcję serialu). Serial jest chwalony za elementy humorystyczne i pouczający charakter. Chociaż przeznaczony został dla małych dziewczynek, zyskał także duże grono fanów w wieku nastoletnim i studenckim, głównie płci męskiej, tzw. bronies, jak również żeńskiej – pegasisters Powodami tego niezamierzonego zainteresowania są twórcze pisanie i charakterystyka autorstwa Faust i jej zespołu, wyrazisty styl animacji opartej na Adobe Flash, motywy, które mogą zostać docenione przez starszych widzów i wzajemne relacje między Hasbro, twórcami i fanami. Elementy programu stały się częścią kultury remiksu i zbudowały podstawy wielu różnych memów internetowych, a także stworzonych przez fanów utworów muzycznych, fanartów, opowiadań fan fiction oraz gadżetów związanych z kreskówką. Historia Lauren Faust, animatorka Atomówek i Domu dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster, została wybrana przez Hasbro na producenta ich nowego serialu. Faust zmierzyła się z renomą infantylności poprzednich serii poprzez pogłębienie osobowości postaci, bardziej urozmaiconą fabułę oraz skupienie się na temacie problemów, jakie mogą powstać w kontaktach między przyjaciółmi. Poza obowiązkiem dodania elementów, które pozwolą na promowanie nowej serii zabawek i zaklasyfikowanie serialu jako edukacyjno-informacyjnego przez Federalną Komisję Łączności, zespół tworzący kreskówkę dostał wolną rękę przy jej tworzeniu. Przed zakończeniem emisji pierwszej serii, Lauren Faust ogłosiła swoje odejście z stanowiska producenta wykonawczego, pozycję objął Jayson Thiessen, wcześniejszy główny reżyser. Serial został wyemitowany pierwszy raz 10 października 2010 roku na kanale The Hub w Stanach Zjednoczonych. W Polsce emisja na kanale MiniMini wersji z polskim dubbingiem rozpoczęła się 15 października 2011 roku. Ponieważ serial był tworzony na początku z myślą sprzedania zabawek Hasbro, wkrótce po premierze serialu w sklepach można było kupić różnego rodzaju zabawki i gadżety z serialu, a w wybranych krajach w restauracjach McDonald's wprowadzono do zestawów Happy Meal specjalną linię zabawek z głównymi bohaterkami serialu. Pomimo grupy docelowej małych dziewczynek oraz ich rodziców, kreskówka stała się fenomenem internetowym zbierając fanów wśród osób pomiędzy 15 a 29 rokiem życia. Źródłem zainteresowania był krytyczny artykuł na temat kreskówki sugerujący, że serial jest jedynie narzędziem marketingowym służącym do sprzedania większej ilości zabawek, a także ukazujący go jako symboliczny koniec autorskiego podejścia do animacji. Został on zauważony przez dział dotyczący kreskówek i komiksów na anglojęzycznym imageboardzie 4chan, co spowodowało zwiększone zainteresowanie animacją wśród osób nastoletnich i dorosłych, tworząc pierwszą grupę fanów. Wraz z rozszerzaniem się społeczności pojawiły się różne strony internetowe poświęcone tylko wiadomościom i twórczości fanowskiej dotyczących kreskówki. Fenomen został szybko zauważony i pozytywnie odebrany przez twórców animacji. W odcinkach stworzonych po uformowaniu się społeczności fanów wielokrotnie pojawiają się elementy stworzone przez fanów. Przykładem takiej sytuacji jest trzecioplanowa postać Derpy Hooves – szarej pegaz stojącej w tle jednej ze scen pierwszego odcinka. Została ona zauważona przez fanów z powodu błędu animacyjnego, który spowodował, że jej oczy wyglądają na zezowate, przez co stała się bohaterką licznych opowiadań oraz grafik. Zaczynając od odcinka pt. Różowa intuicja (oryg. Feeling Pinkie Keen) pojawiała się ona wiele razy w tle jako easter egg, a w 14. odcinku drugiego sezonu była postacią drugoplanową posiadającą linie tekstu, choć wielu fanów przypisuje jej kwestię Muffin wypowiadaną przez grupę kucyków w odcinku 4. Sezon na jabłka (oryg. Applebuck Season). Fandom bronies jest grupą aktywną społecznie. W drugiej połowie kwietnia 2011 roku na internetowych aukcjach sprzedane zostały szkice Lauren Faust prezentujące postacie Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie w wersji pegazowej i Derpy Hooves. Zdobyte w ten sposób ponad 15 000$ przekazane zostały dla fundacji Give2Asia udzielającej pomocy ofiarom trzęsienia ziemi w Japonii. Z kolei w Polsce w trakcie XVII Przystanku Woodstock polscy bronies zorganizowali w obozie członków fandomu Furry wspólne oglądanie serialu My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia. FABUŁA Twilight Sparkle jest młodym jednorożcem, który ma upodobanie do uczenia się o magii. Ma ku temu warunki, bowiem uczy się pod okiem księżniczki Celestii, panującej nad całą Equestrią. W wypełnianiu obowiązków młodej adeptki magii pomaga mały smok Spike. W końcu jednak przychodzi czas na poznanie najważniejszej magii, czyli magii przyjaźni. W tym celu księżniczka wysyła uczennicę do miasteczka Ponyville, gdzie Twilight ma za zadanie znaleźć sobie przyjaciół i uczyć się o przyjaźni tak, by przynajmniej raz w tygodniu (jeden odcinek) napisać w raporcie, czego się nauczyła. Od czasu do czasu staje również do walki z siłami ciemności, m.in. Księżycową Czarownicą, Discordem, Królową Podmieńców Chrysalis, Królem Sombrą, Lordem Tirekiem, wykorzystując do tego nie tylko swoją wiedzę, ale i tzw. Klejnoty Harmonii oraz magię przyjaźni. Po dłuższym czasie nauki w Ponyville (na koniec trzeciego sezonu), Twilight w wyniku napisania swojego pierwszego zaklęcia przeobraziła się w alikorna i stała się księżniczką. W zamian za pokonanie Lorda Tireka i rozwiązanie zagadki magicznego drzewa, Twilight otrzymała nowy pałac w Ponyville.